


A special treat

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, blowjob, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara is bored and when he's bored he pesters Himuro. Fortunately for him getting his schoolwork done puts Himuro in a good enough mood to consider giving his boyfriend a special treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special treat

For the fourth time in the last half-hour Murasakibara pulled open the fridge door. His purple eyes scanned the shelves in distaste. He frowned to find that looking in the fridge again hasn’t made the food there look any more appealing or made sweets suddenly appear.

“Muro-chin…I’m hungry.” Murasakibara shut the fridge behind him.

“You’ve already said that Atsushi.” Himuro answered from the study. “My answer hasn’t changed. If you want food go and get it yourself.”

The tall teen slumped over on the couch and sighed.

Himuro is crouched over his laptop, the screen’s white light bleaching his skin even paler. His agile fingers danced over the keys.

Murasakibara ran his tongue over his lips. Hauling himself to his feet he stalked over to the computer desk and wrapped his arms around Himuro’s torso.

“You’ve been doing that all day.” Stealthily Murasakibara started to sneak his hands under Himuro’s shirt. “When do I get to have fun with my boyfriend?”

Himuro slapped his hands away and Murasakibara frowned again.

“Your cooking class might not give essays but I need to get this one finished today. Entertain yourself for a bit longer.”

Not giving up just yet Murasakibara nuzzled against him like a cat.

“Come on Muro-chin. I’ve been good all day.” He whined.

Himuro sighed and stopped typing for a moment.

“Atsushi has been good…I guess you deserve a reward.” He looked up from the keyboard and smiled.

Murasakibara licked his lower lip and leaned in for a kiss. Himuro leaned away.

“So be good a little longer and go get groceries for me.”

Murasakibara glared at him as Himuro continued to smile cheerfully.

“We need more milk and eggs and get a packet of frozen vegetables and you’re allowed one kind of sweet only…”

“Muro-chin is mean.” Murasakibara whined. “And it’s dark and cold outside.”

Himuro reached up and gently stroked the side of Murasakibara’s face. The swivel chair squeaked as he shifted his position to make up for their height difference.

“And get any dessert sauce you want because Atsushi has been  _so_  good you deserve a special reward.” He whispered in Murasakibara’s ear. “I’ll be finished with my work by the time you get back then the rest of the night I’m all yours.”

Murasakibara’s expression shifted from one of anger to something more lustful. He kissed Himuro’s neck gently.

“Then I forgive Muro-chin.”

Himuro turned back to the computer and resumed his typing. The door slammed shut loudly as Murasakibara left.

Now he _really_ did have to get this finished. It would take ten minutes for Murasakibara to walk to the corner store, another ten to decide what he wanted to buy and ten to walk back.

Himuro sat straight in the chair and focused hard on the screen in front of him. Half an hour to finish this last paragraph. After all the hard work he’s put into this he deserved a reward.

As quickly as he could Himuro resumed typing out his essay. If he wasn’t finished before Murasakibara got back he would never get this finished.

Work, work, work, it had been such a long time since he’d had Atsushi holding him tightly and running his tongue over him… A shiver ran down his spine and Himuro had to force himself to focus.

Himuro breathed in deeply and didn’t so much as glance at the time as he put his greatest effort into finishing his school work before Murasakibara got back.

Himuro stabbed at the enter key with his index finger before he finally dare glance at the clock. He leaned back on the chair and sighed.

Ten minutes until Murasakibara was back. He had some time to prepare.

Himuro shut the computer and moved over the kitchen.

He pulled open the fridge and looked around the shelves. Murasakibara was so picky, just like a giant child. There was plenty here to eat but once his favorites were finished it was a chore getting Murasakibara to eat anything else.

With a sigh he took one of the grape sodas from the fridge and peeled the sticky note with ‘Atsushi if you touch my drinks again I’m taking your candy stash’ from the top.

Murasakibara didn’t like the grape that much but he said he liked the taste on Himuro, which was probably just flattery. Murasaskibara’s mouth always tasted like sugar and salt and artificial flavoring.

Idly Himuro pulled out the whiteboard marker and added ‘and I know you moved it’ to the bottom of the note before shutting the fridge again.

The bed had been the largest they could order but it was still cramped whenever Murasakibara stretched in the night. It was hard to believe he had kept growing after high school. He was tall enough now to keep hitting his head on doorframes.

The blankets were always half on the floor in a rumpled heap. Atsushi never made the bed properly and it was easy to see the bag under the bed where he had hoarded his leftovers like a kid after Halloween.

Himuro sat on the bench and drank his soda. The kitchen was peacefully quiet without Murasakibara in in.

A tiny smile twitched the corners of Himuro’s mouth. As frustrating as Murasakibara could be he had never regretted moving in with his boyfriend.

Taking his time to finish his drink Himuro pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor beside him. The ring around his neck was warm from the contact with his skin but the cold air in the kitchen caused a shiver to run over him.

He undid the button on his pants and slid down the zip with a soft sigh.

Murasakibara better appreciate this was a special occasion…

Himuro is slipping his pants past his thighs when the keys jingle in the lock.

“Muro-chin, I’m home.” With the shopping bag dangling from one finger Murasakibara slipped the keys back into his pockets.

Himuro crossed his legs in what he hoped is a seductive enough manner.

“Welcome home Atsushi.”

Murasakibara crossed the distance between the door and the kitchen in three long steps. Wordlessly he buried his free hand in Himuro’s hair and pressed their lips together with force. He plunged his tongue deeply into Himuro’s mouth and the kiss tasted sweet with a hint of saltiness. Murasakibara had been eating on the way home.

“Tatsuya…” Murasakibara murmured as he breaks the kiss. His hand brushed over a nipple as if by accident.

Himuro wrap[ed his arms around Murasakibara’s neck and curled his hands into the violet dyed locks.

“Atsushi.” He said softly as he rubbed Murasakibara’s favorite spot, just above the back of his neck.

Murasakibara made a rumbling noise in the back of his throat that always reminded Himuro of a big cat trying to purr. His large warm hands brushed up Himuro’s thighs.

“Tatsu…I want to eat now.” He murmured.

“O-o.k..” Himuro murmured back and closed his eyes as Murasakibara reached into the bag with a rustle of plastic.

With a sharp snap he flipped open the top of a bottle of caramel sauce and ran his tongue across his lips.

“You look delicious~” He humed.

“You and your food fetis-ah!” Himuro’s eyes squeezed tightly together and Murasakibara smirked.

The caramel was cold and Himuro wasn’t entirely prepared for it. Murasakibara was such a sadist sometimes but he would be lying if he said Murasakibara taking charge wasn’t a turn on.

“Ah, it’s dripping.” Murasakibara lowered his head.

Himuro let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in a long sigh as Murasakibara’s tongue runs down his thigh. Foreplay had never really been Murasakibara’s thing.

Smirking as he held his boyfriends legs apart Murasakibara quickly licked up a trickle of caramel before it could drip onto the bench, the sweet taste mingling with the traces of sweat still on Himuro’s skin. Himuro’s skin was already warming up the caramel and making it even melty-er the way he liked it.

Murasakibara leaned in closer. His boyfriend was really too delicious.

He traced his tongue across the oozing flow of caramel, holding Himuro’s legs tightly so he didn’t twitch too much. Really, the quiver of Muro-chin’s thighs all covered in caramel reminded him of a vanilla pudding...

“Mmmmm.” With a low grunt of approval Murasakibara quickly licked the drips off his treat before the sauce can be wasted. Himuro’s breathing sped up with each swipe of his tongue.

Murasakibara’s tongue dipped into the cleft of Himuro’s ass to catch a stray drop. Himuro gasped and tensed. Murasakibara continued the motion to lick up the entirety of his length and casually popped the entire thing in his mouth like it was a lollipop.

Cheerfully, without seeming to care how hot and bothered Himuro was getting, Murasakibara started to suck.

Himuro’s nails dug into the counter top.

“Atsushi!” He gaped.

God, Murasakibara’s blowjobs were so intense it was bordering painful. He can’t even attempt a coherent protest. It’s hard enough to keep breathing as Murasakibara’s tongue hits every sensitive spot hard, one after the other. Himuro closed his eyes and let himself go.

His breathing rate increased as Murasakibara moved in closer and took more of Himuro’s caramel coated erection in his cavernous mouth.

“Ah!” Himuro’s back arched against his control. His head smacked back against the wall.

It’s just too intense. His legs twitched as they try to close and cut off the stimulus but Murasakibara is holding him still with seemingly little effort. His technique is rough and forceful but violently efficient. Murasakibara is being far from tender, he doesn’t even seem to be particularly interested in his task. He just wants his treat as quickly as possible and is as rough and fast as he needs to be.

Himuro’s shoulders started to shake as the electric sensation flared through his body. His entire body was tensing in time to the licks. His chest rose and fell noticeably as he gulped in breaths.

He couldn’t open his eyes if he tried but his mouth is wide open as he gasped for air. The back of his throat was dry. A wordless animal whine left his mouth.

Murasakibara doubled his efforts, taking more of Himuro deeper into the warm cave of his mouth. With a dry gasp for air the intense sensation that seemed to alternate between pain and the deepest pleasure he’s ever felt flooded him.

Himuro released hard and Murasakibara’s tongue teased as much out of him as possible. The purple haired giant happily swallowed the mixture of semen and caramel sauce as his partner stuttered for breath.

While Himuro remembers how to breathe Murasakibara licked up the drips that had escaped his mouth. White cum mingled with the sweet caramel sauce looked like a marbled delicacy. It certainly made Murasakibara's list of favorite snacks.

“Muro-chin is delicious.” Murasakibara muttered and tenderly licked a last trickle of sauce from Himuro’s thigh.

“Mmmm.” Himuro hummed in the afterglow.

His limbs felt like they had been boiled until the strength left them. He didn’t even have the energy to talk.

For a few moments he sat on the bench and waited for life to seep back into his limbs. He was just starting to feel the chill of the air when Murasakibara starts to lick him again.

A shiver of arousal caused his shoulders to twitch. It's hard to tell is Murasakibara's tongue is pleasant or painful. 

“I want more.” Murasakibara plainly stated.

“Atsushi…You’re greedy.” Himuro muttered and leaned back against the wall. His eyes slid closed again.

Murasakibara took the lack of the protest as permission and opened the caramel sauce again.

Himuro lost track of time after that.

There was only the hot moment when Murasakibara’s tongue is lapping against his cock and the press of Murasakibara’s strong fingers against his thigh. The peaks of pleasure and pain beat on him like ocean waves until he can’t even tell what feeling is making him cum anymore. Murasakibara’s busy tongue mercilessly toyed with him, determined to milk him dry.

It would be so easy to become addicted to this unique mix of pain and pleasure. He lacked the energy to protest but he didn’t want Murasakibara to stop. That well-practiced tongue was like a drug which is why it was only on special occasions that he’d strip down like this and let Murasakibara suck him off until he couldn’t move.

“Tatsuya is the best…” Murasakibara whispered by his ear and Himuro slowly realizes he has stopped, leaving Himuro exhausted and tender.

The taller man pulled Himuro into his arms and held him close. With one massive hand splayed across his partner’s bare chest Murasakibara could feel Himuro’s heartbeat start to return to normal.

“’Love Tatsu…” Murasakibara murmured and gently pressed his lips against Himuro’s so he can taste himself.

Unable to even attempt walking by himself Himuro pressed his forehead against Murasakibara’s.

“Love you.” He murmured back and curled into Murasakibara’s shoulder.

Himuro is fast asleep before Murasakibara laid him down in bed and curled his large body close around him. His massive hand pulled the rumpled sheets over them both.

In the dark of the living room after a last hum Himuro's laptop shut itself down.


End file.
